


Sweet Talkin' Guy

by TempestHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, MMORPGs, Masturbation, Online Relationship, PWP, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When jerking off to someone in your MMO guild, it's bad form to forget to mute your microphone. Unless the other guy doesn't mind. Also known as: Gabriel makes a mistake and everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talkin' Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is for Aria_Lerendeair, happy birthday you glorious goddess of awesome!
> 
> Inspired by this: "We’re guildmates in an mmorpg and I’ve only ever heard your voice and I may or may not have jacked off to you just talking while I had my mic off. and now I accidentally forgot to turn it off and you heard me breathing hard moaning your name as I came on myself AU."
> 
> Title from the song with the same name by The Chiffons.

Gabriel has no shame and he knows it. But he just can’t help himself. He is a weak man, but he doesn’t care, not really. He loves online gaming, he really does. He needs to sink into another world after a long day of work and just really decompress. Dealing with what he has to deal with on a daily basis makes him desperate for things that will lower his stress levels. Being a prosecutor is a great job, challenging and rewarding, but he also needs to leave his job at the door some days. Some days, he really just needs his computer, a big bowl of candy and the most challenging raid he and his guild mates can manage. 

Gabriel only fairly recently got into Demons & Angels but he is sold. The game is fun, it’s challenging and he has hilarious guild mates. And apparently hot ones too. 

It went something like this. Gabriel hadn’t been online for over a week, during which he had to work his ass off in a murder trial. When he got back to the game and the guild chat there had been a new guy there. Gabriel had laughed at the nickname Satans_little_helper, it was hilarious. That was until the guy opened his mouth. 

“Hey, I’m Sam. I’m new, I haven’t seen you online before?” 

Gabriel’s was normally smooth, but not this time. That voice made him think of very different things than online gaming. Very different things. “Oh, I’m Loki. I don’t give out my real name, sorry kiddo. I hang around a lot usually, but you know. Work stuff.” 

Sam had laughed then. “Tell me about it. I’m a student but I work part time in tech support.”

Gabriel laughed. “So you’re one of those ‘have you tried turning it on and off again’ guys?”

Sam chuckled lowly, which did something funny to Gabriel’s blood flow. It all rushed downwards, making his pants uncomfortably tight. “Yeah, I am I guess. At least sometimes. It sucks, but hey, paying job right?”

“Yeah, any job is better than none.” Gabriel agreed distractedly.

“True, even if sometimes… it’s just too much. Like one time-“ Gabriel didn’t even really listen. His brain was way too far away as he listened to Sam telling a story. In his mind Sam was whispering filthy things in his ear instead. Gabriel imagined him to be muscular and tall. Handsome and sexy, with firm abs… mmm. It was truly a testament to that his dry spell had been too long, when he got turned on just by a voice. But since he had no shame, Gabriel muted his own microphone but kept listening to Sam as he undid his pants and pulled his cock out. He listened intently to Sam’s voice as he stroked himself. First slowly, but very quickly it turned frantic as Sam chuckled lowly at his own story. Gabriel was panting and as Sam reached the climax of his story, so did Gabriel. He tensed and gasped loudly as he came all over his own chest. 

He unmuted his microphone as quickly as he could. “That was hilarious, Sam!” He said breathlessly. “He really tried to shove a donut in his disc reader?” Gabriel was glad he managed to pay that much attention to Sam’s story. 

Sam laughed again. “He did, it was awful. Full of donut crumbs! And then he yelled at me for two hours for being unable to fix it again.”

Gabriel snorted. “What an idiot.”

…

It continues like that for a while. Gabriel masturbates with an alarming frequency whenever Sam is online. Sam is funny and he talks a lot, Gabriel appreciates it, because it all fuels his sexy fantasies. Plus, Sam is smart and he’s a law student. He is not in fact underage, which had Gabriel worried at first after his and Sam’s first encounter. Well, Gabriel calls it an encounter even if Sam is technically unaware that he is part of it. 

Today it is Friday. Gabriel’s had a shit week and he is so looking forward to a weekend where he doesn’t have to see anyone except his dog. He can sit by the computer in his red silk briefs and a t-shirt that has seen so many washes that it’s almost see through. But right now, he’s naked. Sam’s online and Gabriel knows it’s just unnecessary washing if he wears anything until he’s jacked off to Sam’s voice. 

“Tell me something fun.” Gabriel groans as he activates his microphone. “This week’s been hell lie you wouldn’t believe.”

Sam coos at him. “Poor baby!”

“I’m probably a decade older than you.” Gabriel grouses. 

“Don’t know since you won’t tell me your name or age, Loki!” Sam teases. “But let’s see… right. This one’s not really child friendly, so let’s hit up a private room!” 

Gabriel is intrigued, but he follows Sam into a private chatroom. “So, what’s so not safe for work, Sammy?” 

“Today, I had a guy at work ask me if I could suck his cock.” Sam says. 

“W-what?” Gabriel squeaks and his cock jumps at Sam’s voice uttering the word ‘cock’. 

“Oh yeah,” Sam says. “He was detailed about it too.” 

“Really?” Gabriel says, sliding his right hand toward his dick. 

“Yeah, he said that he’d thought about how my lips would feel around his dick. How warm and smooth my mouth would be.” Gabriel chokes as he grabs himself and starts stroking. He doesn’t care about finesse, he just needs to get off, and he needs to come as Sam talks. He moans loudly as he imagines Sam’s mouth on his own dick, how that warm wet heat would feel. 

“But you know, I told him that he could never imagine it right. I mean I don’t think he took into account how deep I can take it. How much I like it when the guy just pushes inside and takes what he wants. How much I like it when I’m held down, unable to do anything and just take that cock down my throat.” 

Gabriel chokes on a moan. “Jesus, Sam!” He moans. “Fuck!”

“Think about it, think about how good it would feel. Having me tied down, forcing your cock down my throat. I’d beg for it, you know I would.” Sam says breathlessly. 

“Jesus, fuck, fuck, Sam!” Gabriel yells as it hits him like a tidal wave and he comes harder than any of the times he’s jerked off to Sam before. 

There is a breathless laugh from Sam. “I take it that it was good for you?”

And that’s when Gabriel’s brain is actually supplied with enough blood again that he is aware of two things. Thing number one being that he didn’t hit the mute button this time. Thing number two being that he apparently has forgotten to do that before. 

“Loki?” Sam asks, since Gabriel has apparently been silent for too long. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Gabriel answers weakly. “Shit, I’m sorry. You must think I’m the biggest pervert-“

“I was surprised last time, I admit.” Sam interrupts and says conversationally. “But this time? That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

Gabriel chuckles. Sam continues to surprise him. “Yeah, I just wish you’d been here in person. Would have been even better.”

“I would if I could, but you’re just so secretive.” Sam says teasingly. 

Gabriel decides to hell with it all. “My name is Gabriel, kiddo. Gabriel Milton.” 

“Oh my God!” Sam almost yells. 

“What?” Gabriel asks, because Sam sounds like a Justin Bieber fan girl. 

“You’re famous at Stanford! They always show a video of your lecture on criminal procedure, I knew I recognized your voice!” Sam sighs with longing. “Shit, you’re hot.” 

Gabriel grins. “So you’re a fan?” He chuckles. “Can’t say I’ve had many of those before.” He looks at his watch. It’s only 9 pm. “Well, if you’re at Stanford… I’m just 20 minutes out. If you wanna… re-enact your story.” Gabriel really has no shame and he is all the happier for it.

“Fuck yeah.” Sam gasps. 

“No jerking off until I get you. I’m gonna make you come myself.” Gabriel enjoys being the boss of a nubile young man, oh yes he does.

Sam moans. “Hurry the fuck up then.” 

He makes the 20 minute trip in 10 minutes. Sam is so hot that they don’t make it further than Gabriel’s backseat before Sam is on his knees sucking cock like he was born for it. Gabriel could certainly get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned Ghosts That We Knew, I promise! An update is in the making and will likely come at Christmas since I finally finished my Sabriel Big Bang fic today and my work and private situations finally are good again. :)


End file.
